I am Emrys
by Ralyssene118
Summary: Morgana has captured Arthur to and draw out Emrys? Will it work? Will Merlin come to the rescue? Will Morgana find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction. I saw this a couple months ago and thought I would give it a try. Please review and tell me how well I do. Thanks.**

Chapter 1

"What happened to you, Morgana?" Arthur desperately cried. "You were always so kind, so compassionate."

"I grew up." The witch said, pure disdain in her mouth.

It had been a few days from the time she had captured Arthur and threw him in the cell that they were now occupying. Arthur struggled against the chains he was bound in, trying to show the rebellion he still had inside himself.

"What do you want?"

"Simple, I want Camelot."

"How is chaining me up going to get you Camelot?"

"Again, Simple. Your people, especially your knights, are incredibly loyal to you. What you did you deserve their loyalty I'll never know. However, when I say that I will kill you unless they bow to my will, they WILL obey me or the blood of their king will be on their hands."

"Ha" Arthur forced out,"That will never work."

"We shall see, Arthur." Morgana spat the name out and slammed the cell door shut. Arthur was alone. He wished he could at least have Merlin here with him. Merlin could always turn Arthur's frown upside down. _Where is he anyway?_ Arthur thought to himself.

Merlin was in Camelot. On the outside, he was thoroughly enjoying the absence of Arthur and Gaius, resulting in not have to be up at the crack of dawn doing errands for the both of them. On the inside, however, Merlin was deeply troubled. Arthur had been gone for 5 days now, and Merlin knew that there could only be one explanation.

_Morgana_

Merlin was thinking about going after Arthur. Merlin brought his thoughts to Kilgharrah, but after talking to him, Merlin decided to stay and protect Camelot in Arthur's absence.

_After all, _the dragon had said, _Maybe it is a trick to get you to come to him. She knows how close your relationship is with him._

It was true, Arthur and Merlin had gotten extremely close over the past couple of years.

However, Arthur did not know that Merlin had magic. So, Merlin decided to stay in Camelot, wondering and worrying inside himself all day and night, hoping Arthur would be OK.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Merlin. Merlin... _came the voice. Merlin was very accustomed to this voice.

_Yes, Old Friend?_

_I have urgent news for you._

_What is it?_

_I think we should meet. It is better when we talk face to face._

_Is it about Arthur?_

Sigh... _Yes._

Merlin ran out of bed, grabbed a jacket and ran out to the plain outside of Camelot. There, he met Kilgharrah

"That was quick."

"Well, it concerns Arthur. I have been worried sick. What is it?"

"Young Warlock, I have found him."

Merlin was overcome with joy. "Where?" he asked

"In a fort, a couple leagues away, in the dungeons, suffering at Morgana's hand."

"Well, what are we still doing here? Let's go rescue him! There is no way that Morgana could ever stand up to us."

"Yes, Young warlock, but I was not yet finished."

"Oh... Sorry."

"I overheard a conversation between Morgana and Arthur. She means to bring Arthur here, humiliate him in front of his people, ask the people to surrender..."

"And if they don't?..."

"She is going to kill him, right there in the square. For everyone to see."

_Oh no! _Merlin thought. "What do you want me to do?"

"She is already on her way here with Arthur as I speak. She will arrive by noon tomorrow. Keep the faith strong in Arthur. Stand by him. Use your magic if needed."

"But... if I use my magic, Morgana will find out that I am Emrys. Also, I don't think Arthur is ready."

"Ready or not, young warlock, you must be prepared.

"Alright, Thanks for telling me." Merlin said resolutely. "Do me one thing."

"Yes"

"Warn me when they enter the forest just beyond Camelot's borders"

"As you wish." the dragon said and flew off.

Merlin walked back to Camelot wondering about tomorrow and which of the four ways he could end up tomorrow: in jail with Arthur: in jail because of Arthur: dead by either Morgana's or Arthur's hand: or alive and enjoying Arthur's friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wake up, Arthur." Morgana said sweetly. "It's time to go home."

Arthur paled and tried to get away but realized he was firmly secured with chains to the tree he was currently leaning against. He looked around Morgana and saw a cage attached to a horse and renewed his struggle to get free.

Morgana looked down on him and said "How pitiful. And you are a King?"She stood up from where she was crouching in front of Arthur. "Release him." she said to the guards. They did as was ordered and it took five men to restrain Arthur. Arthur tried viciously to get away and had almost succeeded when pain overtook him. He cringed and stayed solid, solid enough to have two men pick him up and throw him into the cage. Once inside, the curse was lifted and Arthur spread out just to be shackled to all four corners of the cage. Morgana stepped in and gagged Arthur and said "Let's have Camelot meet their long lost King." She slapped him and left the cage, slamming the door behind her. Arthur just hung there, tears coming to his eyes. _Kings don't cry. _He thought those words to himself but still he let them fall.

Merlin was sitting in his bed, reading his magic book, preparing for the coming battle.

_Young Warlock, it is time._

Merlin sat up and decided if he should his old man disguise in this battle. _No, _he decided. _Arthur hates "Dragoon the Great" and Morgana will recognize me as Emrys too quickly. I'll just have to go as myself. _And with that, Merlin donned his classic look and made his way down into the square to blend into the crowd and maybe get a glimpse of Arthur when Morgana finally came in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morgana came riding in with her prisoner in tow. They entered into the gates of Camelot to screams and most children running to their mothers for cover. Everyone knew who this person was and of her infamous power. Worse, there was the King, chained and in a cage, following behind her. The people made a huge crowd and mobbed the small Morgana's army and followed the procession into the palace courtyard. Morgana loved all this attention. She just hoped that she could get the people's loyalty as well.

* * *

Merlin blended in with the crowd but still managed to get a glimpse at Arthur. His heart dropped to his stomach. Arthur looked thin, really thin, and pale. He looked worse than when Morgana had kidnapped him. But Merlin did not have much time to dwell on that fact. At that moment the procession stopped in the palace courtyard. _Here goes nothing, _Merlin thought.

* * *

Arthur felt horrible. He had never felt so humiliated in his whole life. They stopped in the courtyard where the knights and Arthur's best friends held Morgana currently at bay. _Well Done, Boys!_ thought Arthur and allowed a small smile to travel onto his face. Morgana apparently saw this movementand wasted no time. "Arrest them." She said to her army. As Morgana's army came at the knights, the knights prepared for battle. However, Morgana said this, "Uh uh uh... tsk tsk. If you fight, I will kill your King. And that goes for all of you." She turned her head menacingly towards the rest of the crowd that had gathered. The knights then subjected themselves to Morgana's army. "Release the former King." Morgana commanded. Arthur was released, thrown out of the cage, and before he had a chance to recover made to bow in front of Morgana. "See, even your pathetic excuse for a King bows to me. Now, people of Camelot, do as your Queen commands. Bow to me and swear loyalty to me and only me." Everyone started to do it when a lone voice carried through the crowd. "NO! We will never swear loyalty to Morgana!"

Morgana and Arthur looked frantically for the voice.

The voice then stepped out of the crowd and proceeded to walk right in front of Morgana and look her straight in the eye.

To their surprise, it was Merlin.

* * *

Merlin was scared beyond his wits, but he needed to be strong.

"Arrest him!" Morgana cried.

Merlin tried to run but eventually was apprehended.

"Bring him next to his beloved master." She laughed.

Merlin was thrown down next to Arthur.

"Thanks," said Arthur with tears in his eyes.

"It's what friends do," Merlin said, the beginnings of his own tears in his eyes.

"I'm tired of dawdling out here, let's proceed to the throne room to make this all official, shall we?"

Morgana strutted into the castle with Arthur, Merlin, and all the knights made to follow her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ah! It's good to be home." Morgana proclaimed to her audience.

"The people will never yield to you." Gwaine proclaimed.

"What did you say?"Morgana turned and asked menacingly.

"Ours and the peoples loyalty is and will always be with King Arthur of Camelot! Love live the King!" Leon yelled.

"Long live the King!" the other knights chorused.

"Enough!" shouted Morgana. "You alone have sealed the fate of your King." "Take the knights to the dungeons but leave the servant here," she yelled to the guards. "Chain the knights to the wall as well." she said as an afterthought. She now looked directly at Arthur and Merlin. "You are probably wondering why I have kept both of you here and why I even kidnapped Arthur in the first place."

"You wanted Camelot." Arthur said, earning a nod from Morgana.

"Yes, but the reason is twofold. You see, I was told a while ago by the Cailleach that a person called Emrys would be my shadow in this world. He would be my destiny and he would be my doom. I have always noticed that he shows up and foils my plans all of the time. I thought he must be getting information from Gaius, so he must live near Camelot."

Merlin did not like where this was going.

"And so I was wondering if you know this sorcerer called Emrys. I will let you go free if you tell me where he is."

"You're cruel, Morgana. Do you think we would give away our greatest weapon even if we did know who it was.?" Arthur exclaimed.

"I have heard of him," Merlin muttered, "but I am pretty sure that if he does live here he doesn't want anyone to **think differently about him **or is just fine being a humble **servant **to his King and his community." Merlin said with some words being said with emphasis to Arthur. Arthur, being a close friend, may have gotten some of the message but not all of it.

"It sounds as if you know him pretty well, Merlin."

"Almost as well as I know myself, which is not very good, my lady."

"Queen," Morgana corrected. "Do you want to tell us who it is?"

"No."

"All right then, Bring Arthur here closer to me." Morgana said to her servants.

Merlin watched helplessly as Arthur was brought before Morgana and Morgana made ready for a killing strike.

"I call upon Emrys to stop this sword before it kills your King!" Morgana yelled. The sound was propelled with magic so that only people with magic can hear it.

The sword came down. Arthur slumped, Morgana smiled.

Then all of a sudden, the sword flew out of Morgana's hands and into Merlin's now free ones. "You called, my lady?" Merlin said matter of factly.

**OH MAN! Morgana knows now. How am I doing? Are you all enjoying? Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Morgana could not believe what had just transpired. _Merlin is Emrys? No, It can't be true._ "No, it's not you, Emrys is an old man."

"Ever hear of aging spells?"

"IT WAS YOU!" Realization dawning on Morgan's face. "It was you that whole time. That's how you got out of the serket forest, that's how you got out of killing Arthur. Wait..." Morgana now thought. "Does Arthur know how many times you have saved his life?"

Arthur in that instant looked at his servant, no _friend,_ and began a series of flashbacks. Arthur would miraculously heal from near mortal injuries, Arthur fighting and having near misses. Who was there every time? Merlin.

"Arthur...?" Merlin asked tentatively, running over to him.

"Merlin?"

"Can you forgive me?"

"Yes, Merlin. I can. I trust you enough and know why you kept it from me for so long."

"Oh thank you Arthur, I can't tell you how much those words mean to me. I have been waiting to hear those words my whole life." Tears filled both boys eyes as Morgana snuck up on Merlin and grabbed him from behind and chained him with iron cuffs that block magic. Merlin, who was struggling, slumped to the ground, Arthur running to his side.

"What have you done to him?" Arthur desperately asked.

"I put iron cuffs on him. They block his magic and suck magic from him. He will get weaker and weaker and eventually might die." Morgana cackled with glee from the look of absolute horror on Arthur's face.

Then, Morgana's eyes flashed an unearthly color and all of a sudden, Merlin was cringing in pain, with Arthur powerless to stop it.

"Please Morgana, take them off, I will do anything" Arthur cried.

"Will you give up your kingdom?" Morgana asked.

"No!.. Arthur... Don't..." Merlin wheezed. This brought Arthur's attention back to Merlin.

"Merlin, you'll die if I don't."

"It's no use, Arthur. Once they are on, they only come off with one thing. The key. And I left that back at the fort." Morgana said.

Arthur went straight back to Merlin.

"Quick.. Dis..tract.. her" Merlin wheezed out again.

"Morgana, How are you going to rule Camelot if I give you it?" Arthur asked.

Well, that got Morgana started on a rant.

"Now what?" Arthur whispered.

"You... are... go...ing...to...trans...fer...some...of...your...s trength...to...me."

"How?"

"Just squeeze my hand really tight and I will be able to break out of these."

Arthur's face shone and went directly to Merlin's now pale hand and started to squeeze. He began to fell a little light-headed, but before he knew it his head was clear again and Merlin looked better than ever. He held the chains in his hand and was smiling. It was then when Morgana chose to end her rant and looked back at her two prisoners.

And then it started.

"_Ástríce," _Merlin said, flinging Morgana back.

Morgana recovered quickly and sent the same curse back.

Merlin deflected and it hit Morgana again.

Morgana recovered."_Felan angsumnes," _Morgana said.

Suddenly, Merlin doubled over in pain, letting Morgana repel him against a wall. Arthur was yelling, running over to help his friend but was repelled from one swipe of Morgana's hand. Merlin was writhing on the floor in pain.

"Pathetic" said Morgana.

But at that one moment, Merlin used all his strength to pounce upon Morgana and cuff her.

She almost immediately began to sway but then Arthur managed to catch her and come face to face with her.

"I should kill you." he said. "However, there is a part of me that can't. So, instead of death you are banished forever from Camelot on pain of Death. And Camelot will now have a sorcerer to look after them, and so if you ever come back, you'll have to deal with him again. Goodbye, Morgana." Arthur said and proceeded to walk outside with Merlin hand in hand.

They went outside and cheers erupted when the King and Merlin stepped out and not Morgana. Arthur held his hands out for silence. "I owe Merlin a great debt. He single-handedly took on Morgana and saved my life." The cheers arose once again. "I will appoint him a place in the royal household better than the one he has currently. He will become my royal advisor and be first in power, second to only me throughout the kingdom!" The cheers erupted even louder than before. "I also choose to this day lift the ban on magic." Merlin's jaw dropped as he looked at Arthur. Arthur was smiling. "Today, I have seen that magic can be used for good and that not all magic is evil. I realize today, I would not even be here if not for the use of magic. And with that, I appoint Merlin to be the first ever Court Sorcerer." Gasps arose from the people followed by cheers. Merlin looked over at Arthur, tears in his eyes. Arthur looked at Merlin and they both hugged each other.

"Thank you." Merlin whispered "You don't know how much this means to me."

"No Problem." Arthur whispered back. "I also decree a holiday be made today to celebrate magic and it's goodness. Let the festivities begin!" Arthur yelled to the already joyous people in front of him. "Let's go inside, shall we?" Arthur said.

"Agreed." Merlin replied.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Arthur said.

"I know." Merlin replied.

"You had better get started then."

"First, I have a question."

"Yes"

"Would you have really given up the kingdom to save me?"

"Yes." Arthur said stopping their procession down the hall. "And still would. Apparently, you have willingly given your life for me many more times than I can count. It is only fair that I should return the favor."

Merlin smiled. "Well, then. It all started with Balinor."

"Wait, he was the dragonlord that died."

"Yes"

"How does he come into play?"

"He was my father."

"Your Father!?" Arthur exclaimed

"Yes." said Merlin. His eyes got a little watery at the memories of his father.

"That explains why you got so emotional."

"Arthur, if you keep interrupting like this, we will never get anywhere fast."

"Oh right. Sorry."

"Is that an apology, Sire?"

"Yes, now don't let it go to your head."

And Merlin preceded to tell Arthur everything about his magic and Merlin knew that from then on, this would be the start of a brand new relationship between him and Arthur for years to come.

**A.N : Sorry, I'm really crummy at endings. But this is the end. Short and sweet. Thanks for reading. If I get enough positve reviews, I'll put up another longer story I have been worrking on. Have a good evening. ~Ralyssene118**


End file.
